Never Have I Ever
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: 10 Select students  5 Slytherins and 5 Gryffindors are forced to spend 2 weeks living together to promote house unity..how will it go?
1. the anouncement

_**Disclaimer: i saddly don't own the characters, the belong to J.K ROWLING! **_

**Never Have I Ever**

"Attention!" Dumbledore screamed over the normal early morning chatter of the great hall. "I would like to inform you all house unity will be stressed this year. In spirit of this, a select five Gryffindors and a select five Slytherins will be spending two whole weeks living together." Murmurs and whispers broke out across the great hall. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike sat dumbfounded in their seats. "As I was saying" Dumbledore continued "our five Slytherins will be Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy." Groans broke out from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy looked particularly angry, shooting ice cold glances at Snape for allowing him to take part in this.

" Our five Gryffindors will be Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Dumbledore added. The great hall fell silent, everyone realizing that Draco and Harry were like fire and ice.

After what seemed like a decade breakfast ended and everyone when to there class. That is everyone but the ten select students.

"I know you lot don't quiet get along, and that is precisely why I chose you all. You will be setting an example for the rest of the school, and baring that in mind I expect there to be no physically harming each other." Dumbledore stated. Glaring at Harry and Draco in particularly. "Once you enter your living space you will no be let out for two weeks."

"But what about classes?" Hermione questioned promptly after.

"As I was just about to say, Miss Granger, you will all be excused from your classes and other school activities. Before you ask Mr. Weasley yes this does include quittage."

Ron, Harry, and Draco huffed angrily in unison. "Also house elves will be bringing your meals to you. I believe that is all I have to see so now you all can go pack up your belongings. I will be around to collect you all and take you to your new dorms."

With that Dumbledore walked off toward his office leaving the rather huffy teens alone to anticipate what the next two weeks will bring.

* * *

_Authors note: this was just the first chapter, the next will be up soon _

_~Kristen _


	2. Truce?

_A/N: Here is the next chapter to my story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: sadly i don't own the characters J.K Rowling does. But the plot is mine! :) _

**Truce?**

* * *

After several silent minutes the group broke apart to go to their common rooms.

"why is it always us? I don't want to spend two seconds with them let alone two weeks." Ron complained for the umpteenth time.

"Will you quit your whinnying, Ronald. It's only two weeks and it was bound to happen sooner or later." Hermione said in a tone that suggested she was irritated.

"You make it sound like you want to be with them." bellowed Ron as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Are you kidding! I'm gonna be stuck sharing a room with Parkinson since we are the only two girls." Hermione snapped rushing up the stairs to her dorm. Harry chuckled silently to himself and went up the boys stairs with Dean and Seamus, leaving a very bitter Ron to mumble complaints to himself in the common room.

**Slytherin Dorms **

"At least this won't be a complete loss." Blaise said hoping Draco wouldn't snap on him.

"How so?" Draco asked grinning his normal smirk.

" Well Granger isn't that bad." Blaise replied

"If your trying to tell me that you like her, save it. I've noticed you've been staring at her since the beginning of this term." Draco explained. Blaise shifted in his seat.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Not really, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who noticed."

"Good. You know you seem to look at Potter a lot, and we all now your as straight as an eight." Blaise said with a glint in his eye that obviously meant he was curious.

"It's the glare that all enemies share, Blaise" Draco quickly lied.

"Oh Okay, you scared me for a minute there." Blaise said as they went back to packing up there stuff, which they continued doing for at least another hour.

"Draco, Blaise! " Pansy yelled from the common room "Snape says we have to go! Crabbe and Goyle are even ready!"

"We're coming!" They chorused back. They ran down the stairs to find Snape glaring at them.

"Let's go." Snape snarled in his normal monotone voice. He lead them to the seventh floor corridor where they found the five Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore waiting outside a large gold door for them.

"Okay now that everyone is here, I would like you all to put your wands in this bag." Dumbledore stated as he pulled a purple satin bag out of the inside pocket of his black silky robes.

"What for?" Goyle asked, eyeing the headmaster like he was crazy.

"because if I let you keep them in your possession you would practically kill each other." Dumbledore replied looking at Harry and Draco. Everyone reluctantly dropped their wands in the bag, which Dumbledore placed back inside his robes.

"Alright, the room will provide you with everything you need. Once your inside I will lock the door, and do try to behave yourselves." With that everyone entered and the door vanished only to reappear in two weeks.

* * *

Inside they found the room painted in both Slytherin green and Gryffindor red. There was a huge fire place that has several squishy arm chairs crowded around it like in the Gryffindor common room. There was also five doors off the common room, each had one gold and one siliver plaque on it. Ron walked up to the door closest to the fireplace. Sure enough the gold plaque read _Ron Weasley_ while the silver one read _Blaise Zambini_.

"I guess its better than sharing a room with Malfoy." Ron scoffed as he and Blaise walked in and placed their trunks at the foot of their beds. Harry walked to the door farthest away from the one Ron and Blaise just went to. The gold plaque read _Harry Potter_ and the silver _Draco Malfoy. _Seeing as Pansy and Hermione, Goyle and Seamus, and Crabbe and Dean already entered their rooms together Draco joined Harry at the door. They both walked in to find the room half Slytherin themed and half Gryffindor themed, complete with beds that sported both their own house crest and initials.

"Wow." was the only word Harry could get is mind to form at the sight. He and Draco placed their trunks by their beds and went back out the the common room, only to be joined by Ron and Blaise who seemed to be getting along ok.

"I'm Hungry." Ron pointlessly stated.

"When are you not." Hermione replied as her and Pansy joined the others. With in seconds a ice cream sunday apeared infront of Ron as he began to scar it down.

"I could get used to this!" Ron said with a full mouth.

"hey i want one!" Crabbe and Goyle shouted as them and seamus and dean entered the now full room. Soon they each had a sunday in front of them.

"I can see there gonna get along just fine." Pansy giggled at the sight of the three boys. Soon after the boys finished eating, the mess disapeared, and the 5 pairs went off to their rooms.

* * *

**Draco and Harry's Room**

Harry and Draco changed into the pajama's and flopped onto their beds in silence. Harry figured it would remain this way for a while, when Draco got up and started rummaging through his trunk. When he slammed it shut he returned to his bed with a book in hand, layed down and began to read. Harry stared at Draco for a while out of lack of anything better to do. Draco who appearently was aware of the stairing looked up from his book.

"What are you looking at four eyes." Draco spat.

"Nothing, Malfoy" Harry replied snapping out of his daze. Draco got up and entered the bathroom, only to return wearing a pair of black and dark green glasses.

"You wear glasses?" Harry said a bit shocked.

"What does it look like, Potter" Draco replied

"They why do you always make fun of mine?" Harry questioned

"Because, it's fun." Draco said with a smirk

"Why don't you wear them during the day?" Harry asked rather curiously

"God, I knew you were slow, but this is just sad! i wear contacts during the day." Draco stated as he sat back down on his bed.

"oh." harry said flatly. Draco picked up his book and continued to read, while Harry layed in his bed pondering the thought of getting contacts.

* * *

**Pansy and Hermione's Room**

"So" Pansy mummbled in a voice that made it clear to Hermione that she was bored. Hermione turned to her and sat cross legged

"So..What would you say to calling a truce?" Hermione questioned eagerly awaiting a reply

"I think that would be great, you know i never really hated you." Pansy responded

"I never hated you either." Hermione added

"So since we are friends, now what do you want to talk about?" Pansy asked

"Well since both our best friends are guys, how about some well deserved boy talk?" Hermione suggested

"That's Brillant. But first we have to agree that nothing said can be repeated to anyone!" Pansy declaired. They shook on it. "So is there anyone you fancy?"

"Kinda" Hermione said adding a slight giggle

"Who?"

"Well, Blaise!" Hermione said shyly

"No way! you know he stairs at you alot when he thinks no one is looking." Pansy giggled

"Really? Maybe he likes me!" Hermione said "So how about you anyone caught your eye?"

"ronweasley" Pansy Quickly mummbled

"sorry didn't chatch that"

"i said Ron Weasley" Pansy said slightly blushing. Pansy and Hermione exchanged more giggles."What do you think about Harry, I mean i know he is your friend and all but he's HOT!" Pansy said

"Agreed! But he is like a brother to me! What about Draco? He is definatly HOT!" Hermione answered

"That he is but to tell you the truth he isn't as straight as you think." Pansy added

"Are you kidding?" Hermione said shocked

"Nope and i think he has his eye on Harry." Pansy chuckled.

* * *

A/N: _The next chapter will be up sometime between tomarrow and friday. please review! _

_ ~Kristen _


	3. Thinking of you

**A/n: **

_Here is the next chapter, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: sadly i don't own the characters :( they belong to the **AMAZING **J.K Rowling._

**

* * *

**

**Thinking of you**

"Do you hear that?" Ron mumbled sleepily, tapping Blaise's shoulder. Blaise groaned and rolled over to face Ron

"It's keeping you up, too?" Blaise asked. Ron nodded as the sound of giggling became louder and louder.

"I guess that means their getting along just fine." Ron whispered to himself.

"Um, Ron can I ask you a question?" Blaise said looking at the ground.

"Why not." Ron shrugged

"Do you have any feelings for Hermione?"

"No, none more than on a sister level. Why?"

"Ikindalikeher" Blaise said quickly

"Sorry. Come again."

"I said I kind of like her." Blaise said slower now.

"You should ask her out." Ron replied rolling over to try to fall asleep as Blaise did the same.

* * *

_**In Dream land**_

_Voldemort leaned over Harry slowly tracing his long, crooked, pale finger on the lighting bolt shaped scar that christened Harry's for head. Harry winced at his touch, it fell as though is skin was beginning to melt off and bead down his face like tears tracing his jaw line and slowly descending to the floor where it would all pool together. Harry attempted to pull his wand from his back pocket of his stone washed jeans, but failed miserably landing him chained to the wall buy invisible bonds Voldemort shot from his already drawn wand. He reached for Harry's wand, removed it from is pocket and twirled it in his fingers. _

"_Now that your defenseless, lets see how you react to this." Voldemort beckoned his hand toward a dark corner that soon filled with light only to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange with Hermione firmly in her grasp and Lucius Malfoy with Draco in his. Both Bellatrix and Lucius both had there wands pressed firmly in Hermione and Draco's necks. Bellatrix pushed Hermione forward and threw her to the ground._

"_Crucio" Bellatrix cried. Hermione's body overtaken by pain sobbed and screamed. Her screams became louder and louder and more piercing as Bellatrix held the curse on her. Harry pulled at his invisible bonds to try to do something to try to help, but was unable to do anything._

"_No! Not Hermione! Please use it on me not her!" Harry yelled. Voldemort completely ignored him, now motioning for Lucius to knock his son to the ground. Lucius pulled his wand from his cane and raised it at his own son. Giving both him and Harry one last sneer. He slightly opened his mouth. _

"_Avada Kedavra" Lucius screamed. There was a blinding flash of green light and Draco's body lied face up, with an expression of terror forever to be transfixed on it. _

* * *

"Potter! Potter, wake up!" Draco said loudly nudging Harry who was currently flailing about in his bed. Draco attempted to shake Harry's shoulder once more, but once caused Harry to roll of the other side of the bed. A loud thud rang out, fallowed by a groan.

"Voldemort! Hermione! Draco! Torture! Killing Curse!" was all Harry managed to pant out not realizing who he was even talking too.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked

"your alive!" Harry stuttered "but, but, your father killed you!"

"Your off your rocker, Potter." Draco replied. After several moments Harry realized that he was only dreaming and decided he should probably get dressed seeing as how Draco was half dressed. Harry assumed this was because he had stopped to wake him. They both were soon fully dressed and walked out to the common room where the sent of bacon laced the air. Everyone else was already awake, so Harry and Draco took the two remaining seats at the table.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked in a concerned motherly voice

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that loud bang earlier?" Dean asked curiously

"Oh. That was me I fell out of bed." Harry stated casually as if that sort of thing happens a lot with him.

"Did you have another dream?" Ron asked

"No." Harry lied plainly giving Draco a look as if asking him with his eyes to not bring it up. Draco understood and promptly nodded at Harry. Harry gazed at his plate, reliving his dream vividly. He heard Hermione's scream and saw the look of pain on her face when she was being tortured. Harry cringed slightly and Seamus took notice.

"I think I'm just going to go lie down for a bit" Harry said getting up from the table and heading toward the door that lead into his and Draco's room.

"But you haven't even eaten." Ron said

"I'm not hungry" Harry huffed. Walking into his room and slamming the door behind him. The Slytherins all unsure of how to react to this just stared blankly at each other.

"I'm really worried about him." Hermione said pushing her plate away.

* * *

Harry threw himself onto his bed and screwed his eyes shut trying to block out the thought of his dream. His attempt failed as he started to contemplate why it bothered him so much that Draco had been killed. He had witnessed a similar even with Cedric Diggory in his fourth year and yet this seemed to hurt him more. Maybe it was because even if Draco and him hated each other he could never imagine him being killed. Maybe it was because after so many encounters with death it scares you to face it again or maybe it was seeing Lucius kill his son, his own flesh and blood, his heir so willingly. It played in his head again like a bad muggle filmstrip. Hermione's screams stifled his thoughts and his eyes broke open only to see the red ceiling on his side of the room.

He needed to take his mind of his nightmare somehow. Harry crawled down to the foot of his bed and began to root through his trunk. He pulled out a tattered, folded piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry muttered pointing his wand at the center of the parchment. Ink began to appear on the page to reveal the Marauder's map. Harry watched the dots float across the page. He took notice to one labeled Dumbledore that seemed to be pacing in his study. Harry took notice of Neville's dot, he traced it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Harry wished he was going there too. Not only was Defense Against the Dark Arts his favorite subject but it always managed to get him into a different mind set. Harry placed the tip of his wand to the center of the map "mischief managed" he whispered and the map slowly disappeared. As he watched the nicknames of his father and his best friends fade off the page his thoughts turned to Sirius. Harry wished he was still alive. Not only did he still believe that it was his fall that Sirius had been killed he wanted to be able to look to him for help like he did for the two years before he died. A single tear escaped Harry's eye and ran down his face and landed on his pillow. It was fallowed by more and more, until Harry finally fell asleep once again.

* * *

**A/n: **

_i'm sorry it wasn't very long even though i said i would write longer chapters. the next will be very long i promise! i just thought that was a good place to end it at. You can expect the next chapter to be up monday night._

_Please review_

_~QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


	4. Finding Common Ground

**A/n: **_I apolgize in advance for the extreme shortness of the chapter. I've had slight writer's block and i've been working on my next chapter for mine and Slytherinchick's joint story...so please don't hate me! I promise chapter five will be way better in content and a whole lot longer! _

**

* * *

**

Finding Common Ground

"Is it normal for Potter to act like this?" Blaise asked, as he pushed his plate away.

"Only if Voldemort invades his dreams." Ron replied.

"Oh," Blaise sighed "I guess he had one then?" Blaise stated directing his attention to Draco. Only a few minutes ago Harry made it clear that he didn't want Draco to bring it up to them so he just shrugged in response to Blaise.

Harry awoken with red puffy eyes, but surprisingly felt better he finally got it through his mind that it was only a dream and Voldemort was probably just trying to make him jump to conclusions like he did, the night Sirius was killed. He released a pent up sigh and gaped over at the clock on his bedside table. It was seven o'clock p.m. He had slept away the whole day because of his dream, which he found stupid. Figuring the others were in the common room Harry emerged from his room to find Ron and Blaise playing wizard chess, and Crabbe and Goyle eating just as there were when Harry left the room except now they were shoveling mounds of mashed potatoes into their mouths like slobs. Dean and Seamus were cuddling with each other in front of a bright crackling fire, while Hermione and Pansy were in a rather loud fit of giggles on the other side of the room. The only one who Harry didn't seem to notice was Draco who was snuggled up on the couch, alone reading what looked like Harry's copy of Quittage Through the Ages. Harry couldn't help but think about the peaceful expression on his face, or the way his eyes light up when he apparently read something interesting. Harry quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and sat down on the couch leaving a great deal of space between him and Draco.

"Finally decided to grace us all with your presence, have you Potter." Draco said closing the book and sitting it on the glass coffee take in front of him and Harry. Harry couldn't help but notice the letters **H.J.P **in black ink marked in the upper right hand corner of the book cover.

"Why'd you miss me?" Harry asked attempting the signature Malfoy smirk.

"That'd be the day." Draco scoffed in reply. Harry reached for his book.

"Haven't you to gotten over your differences yet?" Hermione asked

"You say yet like it's gonna happen. We have NOTHING in common." The huffed together.

"Oh come on there has to be something!" Pansy said "Me and Hermione are friends, and Ron and Blaise seem to be getting on just fine."

"That's great for you guys, but I doubt you can come up with 3 things me and Potter have in common." Draco said feeling sure of himself.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione replied "For starters you both are stubborn and hotheaded!" Pansy ticked off a finger.

"Are not!" Harry and Draco hissed.

"You both are in denial." Pansy said ticking off another finger.

"You both have come face to face with Voldemort and stood your ground." Blaise chimed in.

"Your both are seekers." Goyle added. Everyone including Crabbe looked at him in shock. Everyone thought Crabbe and Goyle never paid attention let alone were able to come up with some common ground for Draco and Harry to build off of.

"See even Goyle noticed one!" Pansy shrieked. "Will you please try to get along?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other as if they were trying to shoot daggers out of their eyes.

"Fine." They mumbled through gritted teeth. Pansy and Hermione knew they only agreed to it because they didn't want to be bothered, but took it as a step forward.

"I've got an idea!" Crabbe said. Everyone once again turned their attention in his and Goyle's directions. _Two ideas in one day, hell must be frozen over! _Draco thought.

"What's that?" Dean said curiously.

"How about a game, in the spirit of getting to know each other?" Crabbe replied

"Ok." they all agreed

"What games did you have in mind?" Seamus asked.

Five bottles of fire whiskey and ten shot glasses appeared on the table Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at.

"Oh the drinking kind." Seamus said answering his own question. This was sure to going to be a fun night.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'm thinking Friday for the next chapter but i'm not entirely sure. It will Definatly be up no later than Saturday though for sure! _

_Please review! _

_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


	5. Truth or Dare?

**A/n: **_S__orry for the extreme shortness once again. I've been suffering from writer's block. Also I'm sorry it wasn't posted yesterday I had to help out a friend so here it is today. _

* * *

"Let the games begin," Blaise said, popping open a bottle of fire whiskey. Everyone grabbed a shot-glass and filled it.

"How about we play a little Never Have I Ever?" Pansy suggested. Everyone nodded and they formed a circle on the floor.

"Who wants to go first?" Hermione asked.

"I do," Both Draco and Harry said, at the same time.

"I'll go first," Seamus added. "That way we don't start any fights." He cleared his throat and thought for a moment. "Never have I ever thought Snape's voice was sexy." Hermione and Pansy both took a drink, then looked at each other and giggled.

"Do we want to know?" Blaise questioned. They both shook their heads.

"Hey, do you know what I just thought about? We should charm the room that way we can't lie," Dean though aloud.

"That's a good idea," Hermione agreed, as she took out her wand and did the signature swish and flick, while muttering something. "All done."

"Ok, back to the game," Blaise said. "Never have I ever kissed a guy." Dean, Seamus, Harry, Draco and to their surprise Goyle tossed back a shot. It was know Draco's turn. He wasn't quite sure of what he was going to say until…

"Never have I ever drank poly juice potion." Ron, Hermione and Harry were the only ones to drink.

"Stupid ferret-faced git," Ron hissed under his breath, before he took his turn. "Never have I ever liked a Slytherin." All the Slytherins and Harry drank. Ron, Seamus, and Dean stared at Harry like he had three heads. Hermione on the other hand figured Harry liked a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy to be exact.

"This isn't any fun," Seamus said, before draining the bottle of fire whiskey that was in the center of the circle. "Let's play truth or dare instead."

"Okay,," Everyone agreed. Hermione started picking up where they left off in the circle with the last game. She turned to Pansy.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth," Pansy said, figuring it was the lesser of the two evils.

"Why are you no fun?" Hermione said, through laughs. "Okay. Rate everyone in here, from hottest to ugliest."

"Ok well Ron, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Goyle, and Crabbe," Pansy replied, slightly blushing.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Truth," Blaise replied, a little wearily.

"Is there anyone here you fancy?" Pansy inquired. Blaise tried to lie and say no one but the charm Hermione placed on the room was preventing him from doing so.

"Hermione," Blaise reluctantly blurted out. A blush warmed his faced, and he looked down and tried to hide it. When he finally looked up "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dean decided.

"I dare you to kiss..hmm," Blaise thought. Draco leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. Blaise's eyes widened, followed by a smirk and a chuckle. "Goyle," Blaise finished.

"Oh, come on! I have a boyfriend you know," Dean wined, trying to get out of it.

"Oh, I don't mind Dean," Seamus added, refilling his glass of fire whiskey. Dean looked severely annoyed with his boyfriend.

"I still don't want to kiss Goyle!" Dean shouted. "Anyone else just not him or Crabbe."

"Fine I will change your dare, but you have to do it," Blaise said, as an idea sparked in his mind. "I dare you to walk up to Snape as soon as we get out of here and kiss him." Dean's mouth dropped open and hung that way for several minutes while the others enjoyed a hardy laugh.

"Ok but if he physically harms me I'm coming after you, Zambini," Dean added closing his mouth.

Dean now turned his attention back to the game. "Harry, truth or dare?" Harry raised his glass and took a big gulp of his fire whiskey to buy him time to decided. He weighed his options in his mind, _If I pick truth he could ask who I fancy then I would have to admit I'm having odd feelings for Draco. No Malfoy. Malfoy not Draco! If I pick dare then of course I have to do it, but it's Dean. The dare can't be to bad, can it? _Finally deciding dare was the better choice Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Dare," he said, coolly. Silently hoping his underestimating of Dean wouldn't come back to bite him on the ass like everything else seems to. Dean looked overly happy that Harry had picked dare as if he was planning something.

"I dare you to kiss Malfoy," Dean said with an extremely Slytherin smirk that a lot of people seemed to be trying on tonight.

"What?" Harry spat half his drink out with that small statement.

"You heard me, kiss Malfoy," Dean restated.

"But, but," Harry whimpered.

"No buts," Dean replied. Harry looked over towards Draco to see his normally calm silver eyes had swollen to the size of Dobby the house elf's. He looked like he was going through some sort of mental conflict just as Harry was. _Should I do it? Do I ask him? Should I just make a move?_ Harry's thoughts screamed.

Harry took another quick glance around the circle to see hungry looks from Pansy and Hermione. He took notice that Ron was now speechless as well. While everyone else, other than Draco of course, were in fits of laughter. Against Harry's better judgment he rose from his spot on the floor and began walking towards Draco.

* * *

**A/n:**_ I would love to say I know when the next chapter will be done but I don't. I'm extremely wrapped up in the story Generation after Generation me and Slytherinchickk our doin under the penname . So all I will say is expect it to be up no later than next Sunday. Til then **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	6. Chocolate and Vanilla

**A/n: **ok so i know that i already had posted this chapter, but i believe the way i ended this is a good ending for the entire story and if you don't like it i'm sorry. It's just i've had alot on my plate latley and it's reallty not nessissary to keep up with this story when i really don't know what else to add to it!

**Disclaimer: sadly the characters arn't mine they belong to J.K Rowling**

**review!

* * *

******

Draco wasn't sure what to think. _He's coming over here! Is he going to do it? Do I let him kiss me? Do I push him away? Oh, he looks so cute when he is nervous. Wait what am I thinking, he isn't cute! But his hair is adorable. But nothing it's Potter! Oh come on, look at his eyes! I have. Do I have feelings for him? No. Yes. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe? _Draco's heart began to pound, he was fully aware his face had tinted to a bright tinge of red that would match any of the Weasley's hair.

_What if he pushes me away? What if he isn't even gay? Just do it, where's your Gryffindor courage? _Harry's thoughts argued with him. D_efeat a dragon, no problem. Face Voldemort, piece of cake. Kiss Draco Malfoy, Oh my god_. Harry gulped as soon as he stood above Draco. He knelt down so they were eye level. Harry had a pleading look on his face that could be interpreted multiple ways. This only petrified Draco more. Harry looked into Draco's sparkling silver eyes, they were eyes only a Malfoy could have. He had never seen them so wide before. Now that he thought about it he really hadn't seen them when they weren't scowling or glaring. He realized how amazing they really were, when they were filled with love, lust, and just a touch of nervousness. Harry smiled slightly and decided it was worth a shot. I mean if he pushed him away how many people in the circle would remember it? Blaise, Dean, Ron, and Seamus were all smashed. Pansy was slightly tipsy, and Crabbe and Goyle were lucky if they even remembered their own names when the were sober. So all that left was Hermione, and if he got rejected she would be there to comfort him. Harry tilted his head slightly and leaned into Draco. Draco returned the gesture. There lips met somewhere in the middle, in a sweet, light kiss. _He tastes like vanilla. _Draco thought.

Momentarily they broke apart. There foreheads remained leaning against one another's. Draco took a moment and really looked into Harry's eyes. You would never know by the look they looked at that very moment that he had such a tragic past. They looked blissful and carefree, reminding him of a kid on Christmas.

The others remained silent. No one, other than Hermione, thought that Harry really had the nerve to do it. That's not what shocked them the most thoug;, that was Draco allowing, hell, contributing to, the kiss. Hermione looked around the circle. _Hadn't it been obvious?_ she thought turning her attention back to Draco and Harry. Draco raised his chin slightly connecting his and Harry's lips once more. This time it was heated.

Draco snaked his fingers into Harry's messy black hair. While Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry was extremely muscular in his arms and chest. Probably due to all those years of quittage training. Draco parted his lips slightly and Harry took control. _Am I crazy or does he taste like dark chocolate?_ Harry thought as they broke apart for the second time that nigh,t remembering that there were eight other people in the room.

When they turned, the expected to see shocked faces from the others but they were gone.

"I think we've scared them off." Harry randomly stated.

"I agree, Harry." Draco replied. Harry chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You called me Harry, you've never called me Harry," he answered. Draco smiled.

"Well I don't think calling your boyfriend by his surname is a common thing,"Draco declared.

"Boyfriend?" Harry questioned. "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Well that all depends," Draco claimed.

"On what?" Harry inquired.

"On what your answer is." Draco grinned broadly.

"Hmm let me think about that..." Harry replied. "Of course it's a yes." Draco and Harry remained in each others arms silently enjoying there company of each other. It seemed silly to Harry when other couples did this, almost pointless. But when he and Draco sat like that in front of the fire it made Harry for once feel like he had a normal life like every other teenager did. Draco was soon asleep with his head on Harry's shoulder. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. _Harry thought before he himself nodded off, to the warm coziness that was the fire. This relationship was going to work out. Harry could just tell.

* * *

**A/n: **_so once again i'm really sorry about not continuing past this. If you like my writing style you should check out some of my other stories. I've started a new hp/dm called The Feelings Mutual, oh and you should check out Generation after Generation. it's a joint story between me and Slytherinchickk under the penname . _

_SO sorry! _

_Don't hate me!_

_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_

_REVIEW_


End file.
